


Young

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Song fic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: YoungWe were so young when we thought that we knew how to love.We're learning to love, but it's hard when you're young.





	Young

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or Tsukishima Kei or other characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

**Young  
We were so young when we thought that we knew how to love.**  
  
The way his hands held yours as you walked through the school hallways had your heart racing. Just the fact that  _you_  were given the opportunity to be with him alone was great, you felt like you were walking on cloud nine.   
  
Lunch times were spent leaning against each other, feeding each other the shared lunch you would pack for him every morning. Occasionally he'd slip in kisses on your cheeks, or would pull you in close to him. It was moments like those that the romance between the two of you were filled with sweetness.  
  
 **Fought about anything, everything led to dysfunction**  
  
But those times were short-lived. With the idea of education after high school began to loom over your heads and with him focusing more on volleyball than you, the feelings of sweet love slowly faded into slight tension. You wanted to talk it out, but he didn't have the time.  
  
Kuroo would still hold your hand, walk you to and from your classes, but he'd slowly forget to mention small things. And you should have seen it coming, or even he could have, with the amount of times both your voices had slowly began to raise. The way they had been laced with tension, irritation, and frustration.  
  
 _"You wouldn't understand me."  
  
"I thought you knew better."  
  
"To think you of all people wouldn't get me."  
_  
Words that both of you perhaps never meant to say were exchanged between the two of you like gunshots during a war. And it was to the point where you two would spend time out of obligation.   
  
 _I'll make up for it, I promise you._  
  
You weren't sure why you had made sure he kept to that promise. You weren't quite sure you agreed to it. Perhaps it was because you knew how frustrated you were with the situation that you guys were in, not so much as being frustrated at Kuroo himself. You guys were caught up in the high from the sweetness of the relationship. Intoxicated and infatuated with everything about each other.  
  
And now it was as though that hazy blind has slowly been blown away by finer details that were glossed over at the very beginning. But Kuroo thinks that it's okay. That you guys will be okay. Because everything that's happening now will help you guys pave the road for the future that the two of you will share together.  
  
 **We both know I go too far like when I wrecked your car.**  
  
 _I'll do everything in my power to make things better._  
  
And you should have known better than to trust him. Especially when he ends up causing damage to the one possession that you called your pride and joy, and ruins the trust that your father had placed in both of you.  
  
 _"He isn't worth the trouble."_  
  
 _"He may have a good face, but his head sure is lacking!"_  
  
You wanted to fight back, but you bit back your tongue upon receiving the scalding gaze from your parents. And when your father has finally had enough, and finally confronts Kuroo. You do everything in your capabilities to stop both of them from fighting the other. But even then, your father still ends taking a swing at the poor boy.   
  
You will never forget the sound of him hitting the floor, and the anger and rage that filled the atmosphere in the air. With you holding back your father and Kuroo's pain stricken and guilty expression, you knew that he knew what he did was wrong. He knew he fucked up.  
  
 **I'm calling you up, you tell me it's over.**  
  
Though he knows you're filled with reluctance. The pain in your voice, and weak tone that you used was everything that you were not. It was not the you that he had become accustomed to.   
  
And so he apologizes. And you deny it. Refute it.   
  
But he persists, and his words are convincing.   
  
 **We're learning to love, but it's hard when you're young.**  
  
It was so simple, yet so complex at once. The intricate idea of love made you stumble over your own words. It evoked emotions of love, joy, and sorrow simultaneously. But when you hear the way his voice is tinged with longing and regret, with the slight plead to give him, to give  _you guys_ another chance.  
  
You say yes.  
  
Because you're still young, and you're learning how to love.

**Author's Note:**

> A songfic request made by someone on DA. 
> 
> Not quite the proudest of the things I've written, but... I tried. 
> 
> As much as I liked the song (The Chainsmoker - Young) I wasn't able to actually write anything for the longest time. LOL


End file.
